


Claiming insanity

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Crazy Castiel (Supernatural), Discipline, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Forgiveness, Guilty Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Season/Series 07, Worried Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dean is struggling to deal with crazy Cas. Sam is over protective of the angel completely sucked in by Cas's apparent loss of sanity.Dean can see through the mask. He knows Cas better than anyone. The isn't insanity, its a security blanket that Cas is using to avoid  dealing with his actions.When Cas hands him his angel blade and asks Dean to kill him. Dean has to act to save his friend from himself, force Cas to deal with his actions and mend their broken relationship.WarningSpanking of an adult male/angel by another male
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Dean let out frustrated groan as Cas fluttered off to get yet another board game. Sam gave him reproachful look as if he'd just kicked a puppy. Dean dropped his head into hands already regretting his cruel words "nobody cares that your broken Cas". 

The situation with Cas was so damn complicated. Dean was angry at the angels betrayal, relieved he was alive, grateful for him for fixing Sam's wall and infuriated at Cas's refusal to deal with situation and take responsibility for his own actions. 

Sam and Meg both thought Dean was being so hard on a mentally ill Cas. Sam seemed to be forever throwing him reproachful looks and trying to shield Cas. The problem was Dean knew Cas better than anyone. He could see straight through Cas, the angel wasn't as far gone as Sam was led to believe. Cas could be sensible and lucid at times. It was anytime he was confronted with his mistakes or actions that the angel began to ramble about bees, honey or monkeys and makeup. The crazy act was a mask to avoid dealing with what he had done. 

It wasn't that Dean had no sympathy. Cas was suffering his friend was slowly falling from heaven as punishment for his crimes. He had nightmares and crying spells. He followed Meg around like a lost puppy until the demon had enough no longer finding it amusing and snapped. 

Now Cas seemed to just hover around Dean all sad guilty puppy eyes. He barely spoke unless Dean directly confronted him and then he went back to crazy rambling and fluttered off. 

When Dean heard the tell tale swoop of Cas's wings he tried to gather his patience. "Hey Cas what game did you get" he said. Cas shook head "I didn't", Cas voice was bland. When Dean turned to look at him the angel was holding an angel blade and he handed it to him. Dean took the blade confused, "I think you should kill me now for what I've done" said Cas still expressionless. 

Dean studied the angel in shock. Cas looked resigned eerily calm until he looked harder and saw the pain and fear in his blue eyes. Dean let out heavy sigh "dammit Cas", he muttered turning to place the blade on kitchen bench out of reach of the angel not trusting the idiot not to try to stab himself on his own blade. 

He turned to Cas catching his eye his expression stern. Silence stretched for few moments Cas squirming under Dean's gaze. As Cas's discomfort grow he broke the silence, "the Queen bee", Dean cut him off "stop" he said his voice sharp "enough Cas, stop it". Cas feel silent his blue eyes filling with tears as he twisted his hands. The fact he obeyed further proved to Dean he had more control over his mind than he letting on. The crazy rambling was a security blanket that needed ripped away and Cas needed to face what he had done head on before any of them could move on. 

Dean tried to think of a solution. Yet another emotion added to his jumbled emotions revolving around Cas. Now he was worried Cas had offered him his blade to kill him. His friend wanted to die the fact Cas had also thought Dean would be willing to do it devastated him. He knew their relationship was complicated at the moment but the angel had gave him a clear insight into his head. Cas obviously thought he was completely worthless in Dean's eyes that Dean didn't care about him at all anymore. 

Finally Dean spoke, "come with me Cas" He led Cas to his own bedroom and ordered the angel to sit down. He fixed the angel with a intense stare, "I want you to stay here Cas untill I come back". Cas nervously plucked at bedsheets unresponsive his face blank. "Cas" said Dean his voice stern when Cas looked up Dean held eye contact "I know you can understand me so don't pretend you don't. You are to stay here no disappearing". 

Cas flushed not liking the fact Dean was directly calling him out on his bullshit. He broke eye contact but nodded "I'll stay here" he said his voice low realising Dean wasn't taking any of his nonsense. Dean nodded "good" he said. As he turned to leave he saw the tears in Cas's eyes. Softening he turned back towards him "hey" he said, softening the stern tone "it's going to be ok, we're going to sort this all out, just stay here I'll be back soon".


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a plan to deal with Cas. First, he has to talk to Sam to gain his brother's support and stop his mollycoddling of the angel.
> 
> Warning  
> Mention of corporal punishment between brothers. Deans methods may seem harsh

Dean headed to the library finding his brother. Sam gave him a bitch face, "finished bullying Cas?" he demanded. Dean sighed, "not bullying anyone Sammy, just holding him accountable for his own actions unlike some".

Sam huffed, "he's not well Dean", Dean rolled eyes, "he can turn that crazy on and off at drop of hat you know he can". Sam turned his face angry, "he is not faking this Dean". Dean nodded, "no he's not exactly faking it but he has more control of it than he lets on. It's just easier for him to hide behind it and refuse to face what he did". 

Sam fell silent and Dean knew his brother couldn't argue because he knew he was right. Dean continued, "I know you want to help him Sam but this mollycoddling is doing the opposite". Sam looked up at Dean, "he's our friend Dean no matter what he's done. You can't just turn your back on him when he's hurting". 

Dean sighed sitting down on a chair opposite Sam. "I'm not, look Sam he hurt you scrap that he damn near killed you. He nearly destroyed the world, he betrayed our trust and honestly I wish I could just stop caring but the idiot is just after handing me his angel blade and asking me to kill him. You're right, he's our friend, he's family but mollycoddling and not holding him accountable for this isn't going help him or us he's testing himself apart from guilt". 

Sam sighed, "you have a plan," he said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Dean nodded, "You're not going to like it, Cas is going to hate it even more. I'm asking you to trust me, Sam, to support me the last thing he needs right now is mixed messages". Sam sighed "what is it?". 

Dean leant forward, "ok so Cas made you completely vulnerable by breaking your head. He's going to get a taste of that, he needs to feel vulnerable to truly understand what he did". Sam let out gasp instantly understanding what Dean was planning, "this is why you were looking up grace binding spells," he said accusingly, "Dean I don't know about this". 

Dean nodded "Yes it was and Sam it might sound harsh but what happens the next time he goes dark side. Are we going to either wait until he makes another rash decision and more innocent people get hurt or killed or until he gets himself killed or are we going to deal with this now? It's not like I'm going to take his grace and throw him out of the door. Cas depends on his powers too much, he doesn't use any common sense because he just takes it for granted he can heal himself or transport himself out of trouble. He needs to learn to use his head and he needs to understand just how much it sucks to be rendered vulnerable. Trust me after this he will be thinking before he acts. Sam, you know how hard I was on you after the demon blood and Ruby it was hell for both of us at the time but we came out stronger. Anyway, I can't get through to Cas if he can just flutter off when things get difficult". 

Dean watched Sam shudder as he mentioned those terrible weeks after they killed Ruby. His brother had spent two weeks on restrictions and not allowed to leave Dean's side. Sam had never cried so much in his life as he had in that time frame. He had been soundly spanked before bed each and every night for a full week. Sore, guilty and frustrated he had thought the punishment would never come to end. It had however helped, Dean always recognizing what his little brother needed. He had patiently talked Sam through the guilt holding him as he broke down in tears multiple times a day.

Even when soundly disciplining him Dean had never let Sam self destruct. When Sam wreaked with self-loathing had got so low he had called himself a monster Dean had landed hard swats to his rear and firmly told him he had made a mistake. 

Dean had told Sam multiple times he wasn't being punished for anything he had done under the influence of the blood told him that was out of his control. He was being punished for lying, hiding things and drinking the blood in the first place.  
It was hard two weeks for both brothers but Sam came out of it stronger with his self-confidence boosted. Because Dean had punished him severely Sam was able to forgive himself feeling he had paid.

Sam sighed, "how long are you planning to depower him for?". Dean shrugged "two weeks" he answered. Sam raised an eyebrow, "are you planning to" he trailed off. Dean snorted amused at his little brother's inability to even say the word "am I planning to spank his ass?, you bet I am. Another reason I'm binding his grace I near broke my hand punching him last year. He just looked at me like it was nothing". 

Sam half laughed and then sobered. "I'm really not sure about this" he eventually said, "but I trust you, and I want all this fixed and for us to all move on. It's being a long few months just promise me, Dean, not to be too hard on him or go overboard". Dean met his brother's eye "I promise" he said simply. Sam nodded, "ok do what you need to do". Dean nodded standing and heading to the door. "Sam," he said, "I won't go too far but if I know Cas and I do he's going to completely overreact and it's going to sound like I'm killing him so just be prepared for it and don't come running to his rescue". 

Sam nodded and Dean went to leave before turning back. "another thing reinforce all the wardings so nothing or anyone but me you and Cas can enter this house that includes Meg, Crowley, angels no one. I want to clip his wings so he can't run from this and for him to experience a taste of vulnerability without his grace but I don't want him frightened or feeling that he's not safe or that we would let anyone hurt him". With that said Dean left the room to deal with their resident angel and hopefully fix their little family.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took the folded page out of his pocket and read the words one more time. Satisfied he had them memorised he took a deep breathtaking his time to gather the supplies he needed yet mindful of the angel waiting in his bedroom who was likely to flee if left for too long.

Taking a few moments to drink a glass of water, Dean focused on calming himself. He couldn't deal with Cas fairly if he were angry. He had to put aside the angel's betrayal and his actions against Sam. He wanted to ensure these next few weeks were unpleasant enough that Cas would never as much as dream of pulling a stunt like this again, but he didn't want to damage him either emotionally or physically. He aimed to teach his friend a much-needed lesson not to take revenge.

Satisfied he had everything he needed, Dean headed towards his bedroom. As he passed the spare room, a thought came to him, and he entered. He gave the room a quick scan fixing the bedding and throwing a warmer blanket on the bed and an extra pillow. When he shut the blinds and switched the lamp on the room looked cosy and calming bathed in soft light. Cas would be human for a few weeks so he would need somewhere safe and comfortable to sleep.

Dean steeled himself and entered his bedroom. He was surprised but pleased to see the angel still sat on his bed as instructed. Cas looked up as Dean entered the familiar frenzied expression coming into his eyes. "Dean, did you know how bats can communicate it's fascinating…..". Dean took a breath and silently counted to ten as the angel began to ramble about bats and solo powers. 

He didn't react, just locked eyes with Cas his expression bored. Cas finally trailed off dropping his eyes and fidgeting nervously not sure how to deal with Dean's silence and his refusal to engage with his rambling "You finished", said Dean sharply, "good because we need to talk". Setting the backpack down on the bed that he had hidden supplies in so Cas wouldn't see and flap off in panic before they even had a chance to talk, Dean sat down on the bed.

Cas had dropped his gaze to his lap, fiddling with the sleeves of his trench coat nervously. There was a tension in the room, and the angel had sensed it beginning to panic. Dean's no-nonsense attitude unnerved him, and he knew this talk was going to be unpleasant. Making a last-ditch attempt to escape from the uncomfortable conversation he looked up " Dean I need to go and bid the bees goodnight". Dean caught the angel's wrist before he could fly away. 

Cas could of very easily pulled out of his grasp with his angelic strength, but he froze at Dean's touch his expression similar to rabbits in a headlight. "You're going nowhere Cas," Dean said his voice quiet but full of authority. When Cas settled, he let go of him. 

Once sure Cas was no longer going to try to flee, Dean began to talk not mincing his words. "Ok, Cas, I'm not going to beat around the bush here, the bottom line is you messed up big time. You betrayed us, you lied to us, you worked with Crowley, you broke Sam's wall you near killed him". 

Dean broke off, taking a breath to calm himself so he could carry on. Out of all Cas's transactions, Cas breaking his brother's wall was the hardest to take. Dean was hard-wired to protect Sam, and he wondered if the idiot in front of him even realised how lucky he was that he was sitting here alive only receiving a lecture and Dean hadn't killed him for that alone. 

Deep down, he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive Cas, but he hoped he could. If Cas accepted the consequences and took responsibility for his actions, it would go a long way towards mending their friendship. Cas broke the silence, desperately trying to change the subject the angel started a panicked dialogue about planets and their creation. His hand gestures were over-exaggerated, and he had begun to rock in distress. 

Dean felt a small pang of sympathy. Cas's distress was real, his crazy rambling may be exaggerated, but it wasn't wholly put on. It was the angel's way of dealing with a highly stressful situation and his guilt. Cas, however, knew right from wrong, he understood what was being said to him he was hiding behind the craziness to avoid taking responsibility and to avoid any conversation that held him accountable for his actions. 

Dean laid his hand on Cas's shoulder to still the rocking motion. "stop Cas, enough" he said his tone firm but not unkind or harsh. "You understand exactly what I'm saying to you, and you know what you did was wrong. Trying to hide behind this crazy bullshit doesn't work, it's not going to cut it with me anymore. Your not insane Cas, your avoiding taking responsibility for your actions".

Cas fell still whimpering slightly as he looked down, avoiding Dean's gaze. Dean carried on, " We can't go on like this Cas. Ignoring what happened isn't going to make it go away. You betrayed Sam and me, you refused to listen when you were told to stop, and you nearly destroyed the world". Cas interrupted, "I'm sorry", he said his voice small. Dean shook his head although he pleased it at least was a genuine contrite apology and not more mindless babbling. " Yeah, I know your sorry Cas, but sorry doesn't even come close to fixing this".

Cas sounded lost and frustrated when he replied, "I said you could kill me". Dean glared at him, " and you can go screw yourself with that idea. You're not putting that on me, you're going to deal with your shit". Dean took a quick pause getting himself back together regretting his momentary lapse of patience.

He steered the conversation back on track. "When you broke Sam's wall, it wasn't just his wall. You broke his head, scrambled his brain. Sammy's smart, his brain is what he relies on most. You took away his most powerful weapon. You made him completely vulnerable. Do you know what it feels to be completely vulnerable, Cas?". 

Cas shook his head guilt and anguish clear on the angel's face. He scratched at his knee nervously looking up, " did you know Mount Chimborazo's peak is the furthest point on Earth from Earth's centre" he rambled. Dean raised his eyebrow, "Cas", he warned, and the angel ducked his head falling silent. He fidgeted restlessly and tense, frustrated that every attempt he made to break from this conversation was fruitless. Dean wasn't giving him an inch, and after the last week of been tiptoed around and handled with kid gloves, Cas didn't like this one bit.

Dean carried on as if the interruption hadn't happened. " Exactly you have no idea of what being vulnerable feels like. You have your grace, and you think you can do what you want and use your powers to fix it or leave the situation. You think you can do what you like without consequence and it's about to end Cas. You're going to learn to listen to instructions. You're going to experience being vulnerable, and you're going to learn to use your goddamn brain and not blindly rely on your power". 

Cas looked worried now, " I won't do it again", he said his voice shaky. Dean let out a breath, slipping his hand in the backpack behind him discreetly and holding eye contact with Cas to distract him. "You bet you won't because you're going to be punished for this time", he said reaching out as fast as lightning and snapping the Enochian rune inscribed handcuff onto Cas's wrist.

Cas let out a cry of fear as Dean let go. The handcuff wouldn't harm him; it merely stopped him from transporting away. Dean crouched in front of him. "Ok, this is the way things are going to go. I'm going to bind your grace". As Cas began to struggle, Dean kept going "temporarily" he empathised, "for two weeks you're going to be human. Maybe a loss of your powers will get through to you that you can't do what you want when you want with no consequence Cas".

Cas shook head his breathing shaky, but Dean continued, " And If that doesn't get through to you, I'm sure the three night's of bedtime spankings you've got coming your way will make an impression". Cas looked on the verge of tears, and Dean was glad he was good at hiding his emotions because angry and disappointed as he was with his friend seeing the fear in his eyes almost shattered his resolve.

He swallowed hard before he reached into his backpack, taking out Cas's angel blade. Cas's breathing quickened, and he nearly bolted off the bed. This time Dean did soften his tone, "Hey, hey Cas, settle down I'm not going stab you it's just a prick I need a drop of your blood". Cas stilled and Dean reached out "hand", he instructed, Cas hesitated, Dean, raised an eyebrow, " Come on, Cas, don't make this harder on yourself". 

Dean was relieved when Cas, albeit reluctantly held his hand out. He slid the blade across the angel's thumb, letting a drop of red blood fall into the container he held. Cas shook his hand grasping at the slight sting, and Dean rolled his eyes, remembering how he had stabbed Cas when they first met, and he hadn't reacted. "Go ahead and heal it", he allowed.

Dean slit his own thumb, collecting blood. Cas nervous and worked up broke silence launching into the dialogue about something that Dean barely registered. " shush Cas", he hushed his attention solely on the words he was beginning to chant. He kept his eye on Cas, seeing the angel's eyes fill with the blue light. The light faded out, and Cas slumped. "Hey", said Dean shaking his shoulder, Cas raised his head his eyes filled with fear, guilt and a stirring panic. 

Dean quickly interrupted before the panic could build, " calm down", he said firmly, "you're fine, it's temporarily, breath Cas". Cas was shivering slightly his eyes slightly glazed and his complexion pale, but he did respond to Dean's words taking a few shaky breaths. Dean removed the handcuffs and lifted a bottle of water from the bedside uncapping it and pushing it into his hand, " take a drink", he ordered. He watched Cas take a few mouthfuls the colour starting to return to his face and satisfied he wasn't going into shock he moved back to sit opposite him.

"Ok so let's recap shall we, why are you in this situation?", he asked his voice mild. Cas squirmed but answered, " I lied and opened purgurty". Dean was surprised at honest to the point answer. Unfortunately for Cas it only sealed his fate because now the small flicker of doubt Dean had been harbouring that he is being too hard on his friend and Cas didn't truly understand what he had done wrong was eased. 

" What else Cas?' he prompted, however, Cas had met his quota for sensible answers. His friend's face went blank, and he ignored Dean staring at the wall. Dean nudged him, "you going to answer". he said his voice severe. Cas shook the head, " I can't", he said his voice quivering. "You can and you will", answered Dean, giving him a stern look.

Cas shook the head, wringing his hands and scratching at his arm in aggravation. He gasped as his nails left a mark on his arm, rubbing at the area. Dean waited patiently his eyes boring into him, and Cas fidgeted more and more uncomfortable. " I can't save the monkeys without my grace", he began. Dean clapped his hands sharply shocking Cas out of the episode he was working himself up into.

"That's enough", he told him sharply, " ok I can see we're getting nowhere. Stand up". Cas did, "Dean, what about", Dean interrupted him sharply, " Cas I'm not interested in bees or monkeys or bats or whatever you're rambling on about none of it. I'm interested in you giving me some honest answers". Cas protested "but the", Dean held his hand up, " but nothing, stop avoiding the real issue here you're in enough trouble". 

Cas stopped the arguing and Dean took another breath counting to ten yet again. He was going to deserve a medal for the amount of patience and restraint he was going need over the next two weeks. "Take off your coat, shoes and pants, he instructed. Cas looked confused, " why?", he questioned. Dean looked at him, "because you're going to get your first spanking". 

Cas backed away "I don't want to be spanked", and he sounded so childlike at that moment. Dean raised an eyebrow, "if you wanted to be, it wouldn't be much of a punishment. Let me make this crystal clear to you Cas you are being punished, you're grace is gone for the next two weeks. You're going to do what you're told, follow orders and work with us to clean up your mess. You are getting spanked before bed for the next three nights. The only decision you have in any of this is whether you're going to accept the consequences of your own damn actions and cooperate or make things harder on yourself".

Cas still made no move to comply, and Dean stood up, walking over to him. He reached out, sliding the trench coat off him. Cas didn't fight him seemingly frozen in shock. When Dean knelt to take his shoes off, he lifted feet allowing him to slip shoes off a dazed expression on his face. 

Dean unfastened his belt and slid his trousers down, " step out", he said his voice calm and firm. When Cas was standing in just his boxers and his long white shirt, the man began to mumble about the earth. Dean didn't react; he removed Cas's tie since he was going straight to bed anyway when they have done here. Taking him by the wrist he led him back to bed, Cas was understandably scared it was important not to be too harsh, so he allowed the rambling and just calmly sat down pulling the man over his lap.

Cas whimpered his frenzied mumbling getting louder. Dean folded up the white shirt and pulled his boxers down to his knees. "Ok Cas, so let's try this again; what did you do wrong,?". Cas's only reply was more mumbled nonsense. Dean lifted his hand and swatted his rear, and he was instantly glad he had warned Sam that Cas was going to overreact because the drama queen let out an ear-splitting wail. Honest to be God, you would have thought Dean had hit him with a baseball bat.

Dean toned out the noise and once more repeated the question, " What did you do the wrong Cas?". Cas coughed choking himself from the excessive crying, "we need to help the monkeys". Dean gave him another swat a little firmer this time leaving a light pink blush on his pale skin but still absolutely nothing justifying the howl Cas let out. When the noise settled down, Dean spoke, " you're only making this worse on yourself, buddy. I can keep this up all night, you know what you did wrong Cas, you understand me. All this waffling crap is only you avoiding facing up to it and refusing to take responsibility. It's not going to cut it with me".

Dean ended the lecture with another swat, Cas flung his hand back, breaking into loud sobs. Dean let him rub rolling his eyes at all the fuss. "What did you do wrong? he asked again. Cas whimpered squirming as Dean waited for his reply, " maybe we should go for". The beginning of his rambling was tampered off by a hard swat to his thigh since his hand was blocking his rear. Cas let out a yelp moving his hand to rub at his stinging thigh. 

"Dean I can't", he sobbed, "it just comes into my head I can't help it". The sobs were genuine now, not an exaggerated reaction to the swats. Dean laid his hand on his back rubbing gently, " Cas calm down and listen to me", he said his voice softer, "you can, I want you to take a few moments to think before you answer me". 

Dean continued rubbing his back for a few moments compassion and comfort was just as important as discipline. He finally spoke again, " ok what did you do wrong just think before you answer me Cas". Cas didn't answer for few moments before he took a shaky breath, "I lied to you and betrayed you, I worked with Crowley, I opened purgatory, I broke Sam's wall. I killed thousands of humans and nearly destroyed heaven". Cas sobbed hard as the words finally came out of his mouth.

Dean let him cry it out for few moments before answering, " yeah Cas, that's right you messed up you could have killed Sam. And I have never been more disappointed in someone in my life. I trusted you Cas not something I do easy". Cas sobbed harder "I'm sorry". Dean sighed, " yeah sometimes sorry, don't mean much Cas". 

Dean fell silent for a couple of moments. He felt exhausted looking at the clock; he was shocked; it was close to midnight. "So you understand why you're being punished Cas"? Cas nodded, " yes", he sobbed out. Dean laid his hand on his back in a light gesture of comfort, "I know binding your grace seems harsh, but I think under the circumstances you know exactly why we're doing this". 

Cas nodded his face muffled in a bedsheet. Dean was satisfied he understood exactly why he was being punished, "ok let's get this finished, it's late you're getting a spanking then it's bedtime". Cas tried to struggle up, " but I've already being spanked", he whined. Dean rolled his eyes holding him down firmly, "Cas that wasn't a spanking, that was a few swats to get your attention", he said. 

Cas protested for few moments before giving up and slumping back over Dean's lap. Dean decided it best to get on with it readjusting him slightly he looked down at the pale backside. The slight pinkness from the earlier light swats was gone. " I take no pleasure in doing this Cas, but you crossed a line," said Dean. Lifting a hand, he swatted Cas's backside much harder than before. A pink handprint instantly sprung up, and Cas let out strangled yelp kicking legs and flinging both hands back

Dean sighed at this rate they would be here all night, he readjusted Cas again and flung his leg over other man's legs to stop the kicking. He reached for Cas's hands and pinned them to his lower back. Now Cas was completely restrained Dean could get to the task in hand.

Cas completely lost it, breaking into loud wailing as Dean began swatting again. Dean landed, sharp stinging slaps all over his backside. As the sting built so did Cas's distress, "I'm sorry, please stop it hurts", he wailed. Dean answered, " Cas, we've barely started here it's supposed to hurt I know your sorry, it doesn't change the fact that you are going to take accountability and accept the consequences for your actions". 

With that being said Dean resumed landing sharp stinging slaps. Cas's yelps and wails tugged at Dean's heart, he wasn't spanking Cas as hard as he spanked Sam nor would he. Cas's pain threshold was low; he wasn't used to pain, so a lighter spanking was still just as severe for him. The fact he would be going to bed with a sore backside and unable to heal it without his grace was punishment in itself.

He moved the swats lower beginning to swat his new sit spots and upper thighs. Cas's wails and struggles got more frantic at the smacks to more sensitive areas. Dean noted his friends rear was a deep red and decided he'd had enough.

.   
. He released his friend, Cas scrambling off his lap, rubbing frantically at his bottom. Dean looked away, "pull your boxers up". Cas did letting out strangled yelp as fabric dragged over ass. Dean stood and shepherded him out of the room down the hall to the room he had set up for him. " Get some rest", he instructed  
Cas climbed into bed reluctantly but obediently yelping and shooting up. Dean rolled his eyes "on your stomach, you idiot" he said. 

Cas rolled over he was still sobbing, and Dean wanted to offer a hug or some comfort. Cas body language, however, was completely closed off, and Dean recognised he needed time to process it all. "Cas", he said his voice low, " I know this seems harsh, but I'm not trying to be an ass to you. You went too far". Cas didn't say anything, and Dean sighed, knowing it pointless at the moment. Cas was understandingly sulking. His situation was probably slowly sinking in "get some sleep", ordered Dean leaving the room.


End file.
